Another Way: Twin Demons'
by MoonWolfNinja
Summary: Two demons attacked Konoha on October 10th. Kushina's alive and won't let any harm come to her children. Watch them grow and become amazing shinobi.


**4 miles from Konoha**

_  
_The earth shook vilolently as the Nine-Tailed beast was thrown roughly on the ground by the Eight-Tail Wolf. Every hundred years or so they fight and the human settlements were there play ground .He got up with a start as she was apporching his once fallen body and lashed out at her with his nine mighty tails. They mannged to daze her long enough to stop her on coming attack. Kyubi nocticed that her guard was down and took this opperttunitly, he lunged at her with his mouth wide open. It all happen so fast that there was no time for her to react she could not protect herself from his massive jaws. His long sharp pointy teeth bit down hard on the back of her neck instantly braking through the skin. When his mouth made contact with her neck she let out a blood curling howl.

The Eight - Tails was in pain and she was pissed the fuck off. Once he realsed his hold on her the wound that he inflicted started to heal really fast. Rage consumed her entire body as she gazed angrily at Kyubi. He knew she was pissed and thats what he wanted he wanted her to start getting serious about there fight after all they only do this once every hundred years and he hadn't had a good fight in forever. She's the only one that could ever come close to beating him. The Demon Wolf bared her teeth at him ligtning emitting from her body ready to strike out at any time, but before she had the chance to attack the damn fox took off running deeper into the woods. The Eight-Tailed Demon wolf watched as the darkness swallowed his large body and once he was completly gone she took off after him. After all the thrill of the chase was what she lived for.

XOXOXOXO

_Konoha_

The earthquake that shook Konoha was soon followed by the most terrifying howl the villagers have ever heard it was loud and sounded like it was very close by. That had them really scared because whatever made a noise that loud had to be huge.

_Hospital _

""What was that Minato?!" asked Kushina as she rubbed the sleep from her pushed herself to a sit up postion and motioned him to give her the babies that he was holding. He slowly walked to her from the window that he was looking out of and gently as to not wake the babies up he passed them to her one at a time and then sat on the bed next to her. She, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina had given birth to twins a boy first then a girl. Naruto was the oldest by just 5 mins. Her daughter Tsuki had red hair just like her while Naruto took after his father. As she looked down at them with the loving gaze of a mother Minato leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

" I don't know honey.......but I have a hunch." He said with a grave look on his face." I". He pause not sure if he should continue after all it was a hunch, but the anticipation on Kusina face told him that she had a right to know." I believe that it could be a Tail Beast."

"A Tailed Beast." she whispered fearing for her children's lives and instinctively she cradled them closer to her chest.

"Yes, and the only way to defeat a beast of great power and destruction is to seal them inside a new born child." Minato said looking away from her, but continued to talk. "Kushina if it is in fact a tailed beast, I will have to sacrifice my life to seal it inside Naruto." He finished putting his hand to his chest.

Kushina was about to object, but before she could the village alarm started to ring. Minato got off of the bed and went to look out the window. What he saw conformed his suspicion, but what troubled him is that it wasn't just one of the tailed beast it was two of the most powerful tailed beast to ever exsist. " Oh my god." was the only thing that he said. The village was being torn apart by the fighting demons: houses, trees and parks were being crush from under them. His fellow shinobi tried desperately to stop the advancing demons from completly destroying their home and coming closer the the village, but the attacks were in vain. They were nothing, but annoying little pest to the beast.

Kushina got off the bed walked to where Minato was standing and looked out the window. She gasped at the scene, bodies where being thrown from left to right and the village that she had come to love was being destroyed.

"Kushina" he said voice sadden by what he was about to ask of her." Give me Naruto and Tsuki. I have to....."

"_**NO," **_She yelled startling him."You can't **SEAL **them inside our babies Minato you just can't!!!!!." If she wasn't holding her kids she would have punched him in the face so hard he would have flew through the hospital walls.

" Its the only way I can save them, the village and yourself . You have to understand!."He tired desperately to try and convince her .

" Why do you have have to use _them_ Minato."She said in a softer tone tears were running down her cheeks and off her face. Her green eyes looked deep into his piercing blue ones.

Minato averted his gaze it pained him to see her like this. He slowly lifted his gaze back to her and continued to try and reason with his wife." Kushina, how can I ask someone else to give up their sons or daughters when I myself am not willing to sacrifice my own.

"You can't use them Minato **THEIR MINE**." She screamed the last part and turn her back on him like a stingy child unwilling to part with her favorite toys.

Knowing that his stubborn wife will never part with them Minato carefully knocked her out while her back was turned. He gracefully caught her from behind as she was falling and carried her limp body back to the bed .TheYondaime cried as he placed one final kiss on his wife's lips before he took his children from her protecting arms. His Hokage robes swished as he turn his back on her and walked out of the door.

XOXOXOXO

The surviving Konoha nin cheered as they saw the giant toad with their leader standing firmly on his head.

The demons looked curiously at the man. Did he really think he could hurt them? They then saw the man split into two. One of him was going rapidly through many different seals while the other held two children. When they saw the children they knew what he was going to do both of of the demons turned to leave, but it was too late.

FLASH OF LIGHT.

To the leaf nins it looked like there leader defeatd the demons. Many cheered and praised his name and bravery. Others where just happy that they where alive and that it was finally over.

XOXOXOX

The Third Hokage stopped when he reached the dead body of his successor, Minato's student Kakashi and several other Anbu stood beside him. His body was next to his crying children one of his arms was wrapped around them.

"Sandaime what did sensei do" Kakashi asked he was looking at the ground tryng to fight back the trears at seeing the corpse of his beloved sensei.

Sarutobi place a compassonate hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said ." He sacrificed himself to seal the demon's in his children. They alone carry a heavy burden Kakashi. Your sensei wanted them to treated like hero's and not to be mistaken by what they carry inside them."

As he looked at the crying babies he felt like he wanted to, no had to protect them the same way his sensei protected him for so many years. A breeze hit the Silver haired nin as he made his way toward the children the night was getting cold and the only that they had covering them was a thin banklet. He skillfully pick up the babies placing them in each of his arms. He managed to get them to stop crying there curious little blue eye's were looking at him.

Kakashi saw that the Naruto had strange little markings on his face that looked like whisker marks and Tsuki had no marks at all.

" Anbu infrom the council that there will be a meeting." said Sautobi they all dissappeared in a puff of somke.

Sarutobi walked over to Kakashi and took Tsuki from him. He looked at her she didn't have any markings like her brother did. The world is going to have to watch out if their anything like their parents.

_Hopefully they will be seen as children and not demons_. He sighed. _This is going to be a long night_.

" Give Naruto to me Kakashi." Sarutobi demanded lightly

At first he hesitated, but eventually he gave Naruto to the Thrid Hokage." Can I come to.."

"No, and you know that." he stated firmly then walk back to his office.

The only thing that Kakashi was thinking about at that time was where the hell was Kushina. _Maybe she's at the hospital _he thought to himself. And went in the opposite direction that the Hokage took.

XOXOXOXO

**Konoha Hospital 15 mins later**

" Ow" she said lifting hersef from the bed and bringing her hand to the back of her head. "Why does it hurt." Then she remembered what occured recently. The events playing in her head like a movie. "Minato." She said furiously hitting her hand on bed."He knocked me out and took Naruto and Tsuki .But where are they where are my babies." She said to herself looking around the room

Just then Kakashi rushed through the door "Kushina, Kushina!!!" he yelled. Relief struck his face upon seeing her on the bed ." Iam so glad your here."

"Whats going on Kakashi?" she asked the young up from the bed she walked over to him.

"The Third Hokage..he took Naruto and Tsuki and is having a council meeting. I-I think it has to do with the demons that are sealed inside them."

She only said one thing."Where?"

"Hokage Office." he squeaked out because this women wasn't the Kushina he knew. Right now she was a Lioness that will kill anything or anyone in her path to protect her cubs.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**Council meeting**

"Hokage-sama those things shouldn't be allowed to live. You should have done your job. And protected us by killing_** them**_." said a furious civilian council member pionting his wrinklely finger at the babies in the Thirds arms. Most agreed with him including one particular Uchiha.

"He's right Hokage-sama those demons shouldn't even be living. They have to be taken care of immediatly". Said Uchiha Fugaku

"Are you afraid of infants Uchiha." Hiashi mocked him." Or is it you fear that the power of the Uchiha will diminish with the rise of the Namikaze." Fugaku frowned and turned to Hiashi with an icy gaze. He knew that the Hyuga scum will protect the Yondaime's children. They partcualy grew up together.

"I have a clan to think about. Thats what a good leader does." He said offending Hiashi by questioning his leadership skills." And I have no problem killing the Yondaime's children to ensure my families safety _Hyuga_ ." He spat out with venom in his voice.

" Why Uchiha must we kill the children of the our greatest Hokage when they can be more useful to us as weapons." Suggested Danzo."They can do their part to further insure our position as One the Five Great Nations." Danzo smiling at the thought of his brilliant idea.

" Are you listening to yourselves Minato just died sacrificing himself to seal the demons in own children to ensure our SAFTY." The Third said." He didn't want you to kill them or use his kids as weapons. He wanted Naruto and Tsuki to be seen as hero's not demon's." Sarutobi said. And looked each council member in the eyes.

There was silence for awhile which was golden, but it didn't last long beacuse it was disturbed by the commotion coming from outside the room.

**Outside the Office**

" I'm sorry, but you are not allowed in there the council is having a meeting." Said a chuunin that was guarding the entrance.

"I am part of the damn council you idiot." Kushina said punching him so hard he broke the door. She jumped over his body and walked into the Hokages office Kakashi followed right behind her.

The council turn there attention to the red head who had punched her way through the door. She looked around awhile before she found what she was looking for. To the poeple in the room it looked like Kushina used the Fourth Hokages prized technique becaue you saw nothing but a flash of red as she made her way to the Hokage and took her children from him and into her arms.

"It's *kiss* ok *kiss* mommies here *kiss* kiss*."She gave them thousands and thousands of kisses and hugged them closer to her heart.

" This is all very heart warming."said the Uchiha." But the fate of the demons still needs to be decided." Fugaku made a huge mistake by calling her children demons right in front of her. She stop at mid kiss her once caring eye's when she look at her children where dark and cold when she looked at Fugaku's face. Kushina was once again replaced by the a Lioness.

" Lay one finger on there little heads and I **WILL **kill you. I don't care if you are the leader of a clan my blade will taste your blood." She said threathning, daring him to try.

"Hn a weakling like you can never hurt someone as powerful as me." He said obviously full of himself.

"Enough, Naruto and Tsuki will not be killed they will live. That was the wish of the 4th Hokage and I will honor that wish." said Sarutobi s he was leaning over his desk wih both hands on it." I will pass a law and it is that no one outside of this council could tell anyone about what really happened the night the demon's attacked. If you break this law your punishment will be death by....... Kushina. Council Dismiss!

The Uchiha was dumbstruck. He allowed _them_ to live!! Smoke was patrically coming out of his head.

Kushina was overjoyed with happiness that she didn't see Fugaku making his way to her.

Hiashi saw the Uchiha move and quckly made his way to Kushina.

Fugaku stopped inches away and said. " This is not over."

"I believe it is _**Fugaku-baka**_." She said giving him a huge smile.

The show of disrespect and the cocky smile that she gave sent him over the edge He lifted his arm to strike her but the strike that was intened for her hit another. Kakashi took the blow, blood flowed from his mouth. His face was turned to the side and Fugaku saw that his Sharingan eye was uncovered. Hiashi also had his Byakugan activated he's been itching for a fight with the arrogant Uchiha.

"Hatake." he sneered at the boy." I still can not fathom why my failure of a nephew gave you his Sharingan eye. Even though Obito is dead he continues to disgrace the Uchiha name.

Kakashi gave him a murderous looked." He was not a failure he was a good person and a greater friend. It is people like you who disgraceObito's memory."

Fugaku glared at him, but Kakashi held his ground. All the clan heads were still there and they were giving him disapproving looks. Nara Shikaku muttered something about him being to troublesome.

"Uchiha Fugaku" Said the Hokage infuriated " Your actions are very disappointing. Leave my office Now!!"

"Yes Hokage-sama." he said forcefully and bowed then left out of the broken door kicking the chuunin on his way out.

" Well this was fun, but its time for me to go. If I say here any longer that troublesome woman will be pissed." With that said the lazy Nara got up and walked out the door followed closley by the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans.

Before Inuzuka Tsume left she went to Kushina and said. " You showed that bastard. Are you sure your not a Inuzuka because you sure as hell looked like an animal tonight " and smiled her toothy grin.

Once everyone was gone Hiashi turned to Kushina and said. "Your staying at my house tonight I don't trust Fugaku he might try something. And I am sure Hoshi will be overjoyed to see you and the kids."

"Um ok thanks Hiashi, but only for tonight." She said accepting his offer then asked." Can Kakashi stay too." She was worried for him. His sensei just died and he made an enemy of an Uchiha.

He looked at the boy. He's trying to act tough and try to be there to protect the kids and Kushina, but he's still a kid himself.

" Of course he can stay." he said then motioned for them to follow him.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Kakashi said bowing and followed him to the Hyuga Mansion.

_Oh what a long night this was. _The Hokage thought as he picked up the still unconscious chunin and put him over his shoulder. he walked out the dorr and headed to the hospital.

XOXOXOXO

Notes:

1.) Kushina gave birth to Naruto and Tsuki earlier that day.

2.) Minato went to talk to the Third Hokage before he did the sealing.

3.) Kakashi saw his sensei defeat the demons and went to go find him. That's why he is with Sarutobi.

4.) Kakashi knows there name because he went to visit them earlier that day.

5.) They are calling him Hokage -sama because a Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; however, once granted, the title is held permanently, creating a situation where a village has two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active.

Hope you like my story and Please don't forget to review. I look forward to hearing from you all!


End file.
